ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO'
by buter-but.13
Summary: las chicas super poderosas versión z se enfrentaran nuevamente con los rowdy ruff boys después de un largo tiempo y ocurrirá algo inesperado. un viaje por el tiempo, peleas, burlas,romance, tal vez. pasen y lean. soy nueva aquí así que denme una oportunidad
1. la batalla

ADVERTENCIAS: lenguaje un poco inapropiado, si son mentes inocentes largo y no lean esto.

ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO?

Capitulo: la batalla

ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que las PPGZ derrotaron a him, ahora ya tenían 16 años y llevaban una vida casi como cualquier adolescente ya que siendo la gran imagen de la ciudad tenían que asistir a eventos, festivales, acompañar al alcalde, etc, pero ya no combatían con los villanos, ya que todos se encontraban en una prisión especial, que diseño el profesor utonium para detenerlos de una vez por todas, claro que todos se encontraban allí menos los RRBZ que desaparecieron desde la derrota de him y no se les volvió a ver por la ciudad.

En un restaurante, muy tradicional, se encontraban las PPGZ degustando muy alegremente sus platillos, observando por la ventana el paisaje invernal y hablando de trivialidades como el clima, la escuela, que iban a hacer en el día y cosas por el estilo.

Primero se encontraba bombón que con el paso del tiempo se volvió muy inteligente, madura y dejo de ser tan enamoradiza, pero su adicción a los dulces nadie se la quitaba, en ese momento llevaba una playera de cuello de tortuga y manga larga rosa pastel, una falda liza de mezclilla un poco arriba de la rodilla, unas botas estilo vaqueras café claro, una chaqueta blanca con líneas rosas pastel a los costados de esta y su cabello atado en una coleta alta, que le llegaba un poco abajo de la espalda, con su inseparable moño rojo.

Después estaba bellota que al igual con el paso del tiempo cambio algo, se volvió un poco femenina, algo amable, no tanto, y se dejó crecer el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, era entre peinado y despeinado, con unos broches a los lados para que no le taparan la vista, en ese momento llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera de tirantes amarilla y otra arriba color verde holgada de modo que se le caía por un hombro y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Por ultimo esta burbuja ella no había cambiado mucho solo se volvió más valiente y dejo de ser tan inocente, traía un vestido azul marino de manga corta y un listón en forma de un delgado moño en el centro junto con botas y una chaqueta blanca.

Las tres chicas físicamente se habían vuelto algo altas y con un cuerpo de súper modelos que cualquier chica envidiaría.

Saliendo del restaurante sonaron los cinturones por lo cual fueron a un callejón y abrieron el comunicador

Bombón- que sucede profesor?-con expresión seria y preocupada.

Profesor-los RRBZ han vuelto chicas, están destruyendo el lado norte de la ciudad, tienen que detenerlos lo más pronto posible.-con expresión seria

Bombón- muy bien profesor nosotras nos haremos cargo-con expresión seria

Ya transformadas y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los RRBZ

bombón- mm me pregunto por qué habrán vuelto después de tanto tiempo?-con expresión pensativa

Bellota-qué más da, ¡ vamos a darles una paliza¡- con expresión ansiosa

Burbuja- hay bellota la violencia es tu respuesta para todo, pero tienes razón bombón es muy extraño que hayan vuelto después de todo este tiempo- con expresión confundida

Bellota- ¡eso no es cierto burbuja¡ pero ya que lo ponen así, a mí también me parece muy extraño, digo pudieron tener un vida normal, olvidar lo de ser villanos y hasta en un futuro formar una familia, ¡ y no prefirieron regresar por una paliza que con mucho gusto les daré¡- con expresión molesta

Bombón- ya cálmate bellota ya sabemos que te ilusionaba la idea de hacer una familia con butch pero que se le va a hacer-con expresión picara

Burbuja- si todos sabemos que te hubiera encantado esa idea pero las cosas son diferentes-con expresión picara

Bellota-¡cállense¡ que eso no es verdad, además a las que les encantaría tener una familia con esos tarados es a ustedes dos - súper roja más que un tomate

Burbuja-¡eso es mentira¡-completamente roja

bombón- ¡por supuesto que no¡ pero ya calmémonos, muy bien todas estamos de acuerdo que esto de que hayan regresado es muy extraño y ultra mega sospechoso, así que hay que tener extremo cuidado, porque si se atrevieron a regresar es porque deben tener un plan o algo por el estilo- con expresión seria y pensativa

Bellota- son muy idiotas como para tener un plan. Con expresión seria

Burbuja- creo que estoy de acuerdo con bellota pero no está demás tener cuidado- con expresión pensativa y seria

Bombón- muy bien entonces primero hay que ver que pretenden y si es necesario atacaremos, de acuerdo?-con expresión seria

Burbuja- está bien-con expresión alegre

Bellota- vale, ya que-con expresión tranquila pero molesta

Mientras tanto en el lado norte de la ciudad con los RRBZ.

Brick-valla ya extrañaba divertirme destruyendo la cuidad en mil pedazos-con expresión divertida y riendo

Butch-estoy de acuerdo socio-con expresión demoníaca (mientras destruía unos edificios que se encontraban alrededor)

Bomer- este seguro de que con esto lograremos atraer a las súper bobas y llevar a cabo el plan?-con expresión dudosa

Brick- claro que si, después de todo yo diseñe este plan-con expresión de orgullo

Bomer-por eso pregunto-con expresión de fastidio

Brick-¡oye ¡ estoy 100% seguro de que funcionara-con expresión de molestia.

Butch-hablando de eso, como era el plan que ya se me olvido- con expresión pensativa

Bomer-que raro, seguro por estar pensando en la verdecita ni pusiste atención al plan cuando brick lo dijo- con expresión divertida.

Butch-¡cállate nenita ¡ además yo soy el único que le puede decir así, ¡ala siguiente te rompo la cara pendejo, te quedo claro¡- con expresión ultra demoníaca

Brick-ya cálmate butch, mejor repasemos el plan, cuando lleguen las súper tontas las distraeremos y las atacaremos por sorpresa cada quien a su contra parte y después en equipo ya que estén débiles las capturaremos ¡ y tomaremos el control de la ciudad¡.- con expresión seria

Bomer-y que haremos con ellas después de capturarlas?- con expresión curiosa

Butch-obvio torturarlas- con expresión tranquila

Brick- no lose pero la idea de butch no está mal- con expresión pensativa

En eso llegan las PPGZ

bellota-valla pero si es el idiota número 1 y el resto de tarados- con expresión divertida

Butch-¡hola verdecita cuanto tiempo¡-con expresión alegre y divertida (mientras observaba a bellota de arriba abajo con mirada pervertida)

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: aclarando los chicos son mayores que las chicas por un experimento que hizo mojo el cual los hizo envejecer unos cuantos años, también que a butch le gusta bellota desde hace algún tiempo, así que cuando dijo torturarla se refería a otro tipo de tortura si es que me entienden a cual me refiero, para que entiendan mejor butch hace algún tiempo que ya no es virgen y la lista de chicas es interminable

Bombón- que es lo que hacen aquí?- con expresión seria

Brick-que descortés ni siquiera un hola- con expresión divertida

Bombón- ¡responde¡- con expresión molesta

Brick-¡no tengo porque¡- con expresión molesta pero divertida

Burbuja-bomer por que regresaron después de tanto tiempo- con expresión inocente y una gran sonrisa

Bomer- que te importa, no te pienso decir- con expresión seria pero nerviosa ante la sonrisa de burbuja

Bellota-¡suficiente, digamos de una maldita vez que hacen aquí¡- con expresión ultra mega endemonia

Butch- que no es obvio?, vamos a derrotarlas de una buena vez-con expresión agresiva pero divertida

Las tres- ¡eso ya lo veremos¡-con expresión seria y poniéndose en guardia

Los tres-¡vamos a derrotarlas¡-con expresión seria y poniéndose en guardia

Así comenzó una gran batalla entre ambos equipos ya que con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto muy fuertes y estaban a la par.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar extraño y oscuro se podía ver alguien observando la pelea de las PPGZ y los RRBZ por una especie espejo

XXxx-mm el tiempo se ha alterado por alguna razón que desconozco, será mejor que lo solucione antes de que esto empeore y dañe todo el tiempo.

N/A: aclarando otro punto importante en si la edad de los chicos es de 19 años y la de las chicas 16 años, quería ponerles más edad a los chicos pero ya hubiera sido pedo filia si lo hacia


	2. nuestro futuro

ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO?

CAPITULO2:¡NUESTRO FUTURO!

En el lado norte de la ciudad con la gran batalla que se llevaba entre la PPGZ y los RRBZ

Bombón- valla debo admitir que se han vuelto muy fuertes- cansada

Brick-pues supongo que gracias por el halago, rosadita- serio pero divertido

Bellota-no ha estado mal la pelea, pero ya es suficiente de juegos-cansada

Butch-opino lo mismo, fue un placer pelear con una belleza como tú-serio pero divertido

Bellota-¡cállate maldito idiota!-molesta

Burbuja- estoy demasiado cansada no creo poder continuar-cansada

Bomer-no me digas que ya te cansaste rubia oxigenada, no soportas unos cuantos golpes-serio pero divertido

Brick- es suficiente, acabemos con esto hermanos, haciendo aparecer unos aros lanzando su ataque a bombón-serio

Butch-mm que se le va a hacer, lo siento nena, haciendo aparecer un martillo negro lanzando su ataque a bellota-triste

Bomer-de acuerdo, haciendo aparecer un bate lanzando su ataque a burbuja-serio

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: otro punto que se me olvido decir, que raro que se me olviden las cosas a mi nótese el sarcasmo, es como son los chicos físicamente, por obvias razones los chicos son más altos que las chicas, no han cambiado mucho brick y bomer tienen el cabello más largo pero de igual manera, butch también tiene el cabello más largo pero ya no atado en una coleta ni con su mechón, si no que alborotado y como en picos como el de bellota antes pero de forma masculina y tienen unos músculos bien marcados pero no de una manera asquerosa si no de una atractiva y muy atractiva Sus trajes son ahora una camiseta sin mangas de su respectivo color con un chaleco y pantalón negro, sus armas son como las del comic pero menos butch ya que cambie la flauta por un martillo para que sea más masculino.

Las chicas habían chocado contra el suelo debido al impacto por los ataques de los chicos, habían quedado completamente inmóviles, los chicos lanzaron su último ataque, las chicas cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, pero antes de que eso sucediera una luz blanca destruyo el ataque de los chicos

XXxx-¡ya basta esto no está bien!-una voz femenina seria y molesta se hizo presente por todas partes

PPGZ y RRRBZ-¿¡quien dijo eso?!-completamente sorprendidos

XXXxx-yo soy la diosa del tiempo mi nombre es kazuki- seria

Brick- y que es lo que quiere? "diosa del tiempo", que nos interrumpe en algo tan importante- molesto

Kazuki- quiero mostrarles el gran error que estaban a punto de cometer al casi matar a las PPGZ….interrumpida

Butch-¿¡como que matar?!, brick tu dijiste que las capturaríamos no que las mataríamos- con furia infernal

Brick-bueno tal vez me equivoque en los cálculos del ataque-con miedo total hacia su hermano

Butch- ¡date por muerto!-con furia infernal

Bomer- ya cálmate butch, al final nadie murió y mucho menos tu preciada verdecita, porque ella es la única que te importaba y por eso hacías tanto escándalo o me equivoco?-fastidiado

Bellota-¿¡como que tu verdecita?!, ¡butch idiota!-con furia infernal

Butch- no, no son solo tonterías que dice bomer te lo juro ¡no me mates por piedad!-con completo miedo

Bellota-¡ ¿Qué te quede bien claro estúpido que yo no le pertenezco a nadie!-con furia infernal

Kazuki-bueno, si ya terminaron con su discusión amorosa….interrumpida

Be/bu-¡no es discusión amorosa!-molestos y sonrojados

Kazuki-si como digan, estaba diciendo que el tiempo se ha afectado y todo esto no debería estar pasando, por lo tanto…interrumpida

Bombón- disculpe diosa del tiempo le agradezco que nos allá salvado pero en dónde estamos?-dudosa

Bellota- bueno si lo mismo digo pero no entiendo eso de que nos quiere mostrar algo a que se refiere?-curiosa

Burbuja- como que el tiempo se ha dañado, que tenemos que ver nosotras con todo eso y además que hacen aquí los RRBZ?-confundida

Kazuki-respondiendo a sus preguntas, nos encontramos en el palacio de los tiempos, como ya lo había dicho antes lo que les quiero mostrar es el gran error que estaban cometiendo con esa batalla infernal de hace un momento y si la línea del tiempo ha cambiado por alguna razón que desconozco por ahora y he traído a los RRBZ por que ellos tienen que ver tanto como ustedes, así que prepárense porque viajaremos en el tiempo para mostrarles su futuro, el de los seis-seria

PPGZ y RRBZ - ¡¿nuestro futuro!?-completamente sorprendidos

Kazuki- si- seria

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: kazuki es tan solo una sombra con forma de mujer y voz de esta, es que no se me ocurrió como hacerla

Volvió aparecer esa luz de hace un momento segando a los seis presentes, cuando recuperan la vista se encuentran enfrente de una gran casa tradicional japonesa y de esta se podía observar a 3 mujeres salir de esta de unos 23 años eran la PPGZ y detrás de ellas se podía observar a 3 hombres de unos 26 años eran los RRBZ cada quien abrazando a su respectiva contraparte.

Bombón del futuro-brick hay que ver los preparativos de la boda faltan demasiadas cosas-exaltada

BrickF-tranquila rosadita hay suficiente tiempo- alegre

BombónF-brick pero…..interrumpida

BurbujaF-tranqulizate bombón nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que necesites verdad bumy querido- alegre

BomerF- si burbujita querida-alegre y distraído

BellotaF- vale yo también ayudo con tal de no ver a este par ponerse cursi-asqueada

BurbujaF-muy bien ustedes encárguense del banquete y bumy y yo del vestido- alegre

But/bom/F-¡¿y por qué nosotros tenemos que ayudar!?-molestos

Bur/bel/F-¡porque si!- molestas

BurbujaF-además bumy tú ya habías dicho que si-molesta

BomerF-así?-confundido

BurbujaF-¡sí!-molesta

BomerF-vale si-asustado

ButchF-vale, yo también ayudo, pero me tendrás que dar doble vez entendido bellota?-serio y pícaro

BellotaF-vale, ya que-fastidiada

BrickF-alguien más le encontró doble sentido a lo que dijo butch-curioso

Bom/bur/bom/F-si-serios

But/bel/F-¡no hay ningún doble sentido!- molestos y sonrojados

BrickF-si como no, bueno mejor vámonos

BRICK-¡qué asco me voy a casar con la dulce maniaca!-asqueado

Bombón- pues yo tampoco estoy muy feliz que digamos,¡ voy a terminar casada con un tarado e inútil! ¡Mi futuro esta arruinado!-dramatizando

Bomer- ¡no lo puedo creer voy a estar casado con la rubia oxigenada!-molesto

Burbuja- ¡ya basta yo no soy ninguna rubia oxigenada! Y yo no quiero casarme con un baboso como tú-molesta y triste

Bri/bom/bome/bur-¿¡y ustedes porque no dicen nada!?-molestos (refiriéndose a los verdes que no habían dicho ni una solo palabra, porque se encontraban completamente rojos y en shock pues no podían creer que terminarían juntos y por si fuera poco ellos sabían que si había doble sentido en lo que había dicho el butch del futuro)

Bombón-¡hey! Que les ocurre reaccionen- molesta

Burbuja- están en shock es inútil tratar de hacerlos reaccionar-preocupada

Bomer-yo pensé que después de ver esto se iban a intentar matar después de todo no por nada son los más violentos, ¡no lo entiendo!- confundido

Brick- pues yo creo que están en shock pero por la felicidad que les da que después de todo van a terminar juntos, y más a butch porque siempre le ha gustado bellota-divertido

Bombón-¡ enserio! Porque a bellota le gusta butch-divertida

But/bel-¡que! ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!-súper mega sonrojados!

Bri/bomb/bur/bom-jajajajajaja claro que si es verdad, si no porque están tan rojos


	3. la historia

ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO?

CAPITULO 3: LA HISTORIA

Kazuki-muy bien es suficiente de burlas, lo que acaban de ver es el futuro que les esperaba, pero como el presente se ha cambiado el futuro cambia con él, si no fuera porque intervine este futuro ya no existiría, ahora depende de ustedes si quieren que ese futuro siga existiendo o desaparezca por completo, para que comprendan mejor a lo que me refiero les contare como debieron ser las cosas, si es que quieren escuchar la historia?- seria

PPGZ y RRBZ-¡SI!-ansiosos y curiosos

Kazuki- de acuerdo, este día todo sería como estaba ocurriendo y los RRBZ regresarían a la ciudad pero no con la intención de derrotarlas si no para instalarse en un pequeño departamento de la zona norte de la ciudad, conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo, e inscribirse al instituto con una beca que les había dado la ciudad a la que se habían ido durante todo este tiempo, el primer día de clases seria cuando se rencontrarían a la entrada del instituto reconociéndose inmediatamente y provocando un gran disturbio por lo cual fueron llevados con el alcalde para que les explicara a las chicas la situación de que serían ciudadanos de saltadilla por lo cual tuvieron que declarar una tregua pero como el alcalde y las chicas desconfiaban el alcalde les dijo que debían vigilarlos, haciendo que pasaran más tiempo juntos obviamente, después de un tiempo de observarlos y confirmar que o que decían era verdad decidieron perdonarlos por todo lo sucedido en el pasado y comenzaron a conocerse cada vez más volviéndose muy buenos amigos y después algo más, el momento que acababan de observar es cuando los seis ya están comprometidos y los primeros en casarse son brick y bombón también por la misma razón las chicas habían decidido mudarse a esta casa que habían construido los chicos en todo esos años que habían pasado.

Bombón- pues yo no me puedo creer esa historia-dudosa

Bellota – yo tampoco me es difícil creer que cambian y deciden estudiar y hasta trabajar-impresionada

Burbuja- si es difícil creerlo pero también no hay que cerrarnos a esa posibilidad- alegre

Brick- eso no es verdad porque todo este tiempo hemos estado pensando como derrotarlas- confundido

Butch-pero si trabajábamos y estudiábamos- molesto

Bomer- si es verdad hace mucho que dejamos de robar y no la pasábamos flojeando- ofendido

Bombón- pero si ya habían hecho una vida, donde sea que estaban, ¡¿Por qué regresaron?!-confundida

Brick-pues yo regrese para derrotarlas, bomer porque no le gustaba esa ciudad y butch…..pues el con tal de ver a bellota regreso-con desinterés

Butch¡eso no es verdad!- molesto

Brick-vamos butch admítelo de una buena vez, te has acostado con cientos de mujeres en todos estos años y sigues sin poderla olvidar, si hasta tú mismo lo dijiste- divertido

Butch- ¡cállate brick! Eso era un secreto- molesto

Brick- ¿Qué era secreto lo de que te gusta bellota o que ya no eres virgen?- divertido

Bomer- creo que se refería a las 2 cosas bro-divertido

Bombón- ¡¿Cómo que butch no es virgen!?-sorprendida

Brick- si desde que llegamos a esa otra ciudad, como al mes de estar ahí dejo de ser virgen y de ahí le siguió con muchas más-divertido

Butch- vale, ya me arte si quieren sigan revelando todos mis secretos a nuestras ¡enemigas!- molesto

Bomer- vale conste que tu dijiste, sabían que también tiene una foto enmarcada de bellota y la tiene como en una especie de altar secreto-divertido

Burbuja- ¿y de donde saco él una foto de bellota?-confundida

Bomer- pues cuando aún vivíamos aquí le tomo una foto mientras ella luchaba contra mama-divertido

Burbuja- pero si la única vez que peleamos contra mojo y ustedes estuvieron presentes fue cuando él los creo-

Bomer- si desde ese primer día le gusto y le tomo la foto con una cámara que había robado- tranquilo

Burbuja-¡aaaah!-alegre

Brick- y a todo esto donde esta mama mojo?-curioso

Bombón- en prisión-cortante

Bomer- ¿y no lo podemos visitar?- curioso

Burbuja- ¿y porque lo quieren visitar si ustedes nunca lo quisieron?-confundida

Bri/bom-¡para darle una paliza por hacernos envejecer!-molesto

Burbuja- pues yo no sé, tendríamos que ver eso después de que salgamos de aquí-pensativa

Bombón- bueno esta platica ya me aburrió mejor sigamos con el otro tema, nunca me imaginé que butch ya no fuera virgen, que le gustara bellota sí, pero ya no ser virgen no, tu que opinas bellota?...bellota?

Burbuja- ya deja de hablar bombón porque ellos están muy distraídos mira-con una gotita tipo anime señalando a los verdes

Bellota- ¡valla eso se ve delicioso!- alegre

Butch- si bastante, quieres palomitas- alegre

Bellota- ¿de dónde…..a qué más da, gracias- alegre

Lo que ocurría era que mientras los demás hablaban sobre los secretos de butch no se dieron cuenta que bellota estaba muy distraída viendo como butch y su yo del futuro elegían la comida para el banquete y como butch estaba harto de que no le hicieran caso observo a bellota y decidió sentarse a su lado y conversar cosa que a bellota le pareció extraño pero no le importo, estaban muy tranquilos conversando hasta que unos gritos interrumpieron esa paz.

Bombón-¡hey!Les estamos hablando-molesta

Bellota- que ocurre bombón porque estas tan alterada- confundida

Brick/bome/bur-(se cayeron de espaldas mientras que a bombón le dio un tic en el ojo)

Burbuja-¡no me digas que no has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que hemos dicho hasta ahora!-sorprendida

Bellota-pues la verdad no estaba viendo lo que elegían nuestros yo del futuro mientras platicaba con butch, ¿de que estaban hablando?-confundida

Bomer-pues de que a…interrumpido

Butch-de nada no estaban hablando de nada interesante, porque mejor no sigues viendo el futuro mira ese platillo se ve rico-nervioso

Bellota-¡enserio cuál?¡- alegre

Bombón-vale ya hay que dejarlos en paz, mejor observemos cual es nuestro futuro como lo hacen ellos dos- fastidiada

Brick- y a todo esto donde se metió esa supuesta diosa del tiempo kazuki-confundido

Bomer-tienes razón bro yo tampoco la veo-confundido

Burbuja-parece que cada vez que nos distraemos desaparece, porque ya van dos veces que lo hace por si no se han dado cuenta-pensativa

Bombón- si es verdad yo también lo he notado –pensativa

Brick-bueno como dijiste rosadita será mejor seguir el ejemplo de la parejita y ver "nuestro futuro"- con desinterés

Bombón- ¡no me llames así! , yo tengo un nombre por si no lo sabias-molesta

Brick-si lo sé pero no me interesa, rosadita- tranquilo pero divertido

Bombón- ¡tu hijo de…interrumpida

Burbuja-tranquilízate bombón no es bueno decir malas palabras- nerviosa

Bomer-¡hey vengan! Esto es como una película de nosotros- alegre

BurbujaF-¡hola ya llegamos!-alegre

BomerF-¡hay alguien!-alegre

BombónF-¡por aquí en la cocina!-alegre

BurbujaF-y brick? Imagine que estabas con el-confundida

BombónF- fue a que le hicieran algunos arreglos al auto para que esté listo el día de la boda-alegre

BomerF-mm que bien, oigan hay algo de comer muero de hambre-hambriento

BurbujaF-creo que había todavía un poco de guisado en el congelador, porque no revisas bomy-alegre

BombonF-¡oigan! Y butch y bellota creí que habían llegado con ellos?-confundida

BomerF-así es pero ellos se quedaron en la camioneta tragándose como desesperados- fastidiado

BrickF-valla con que el par de animales en celo que vi apareándose eran ellos- divertido

BombonF- ¡brick! No digas esas cosas son tu hermano y tu futura cuñada- molesta

BurbujaF- si déjenlos ellos se aman, son felices y eso es lo que importa o no?- molesta

BomerF- vale como digas mi linda burbujita- alegre

ButchF- valla ustedes sí que no pierden tiempo, ya empezaron con sus cursilerías otra vez- burlón

BomerF- y ustedes tampoco por lo visto- burlón

BrickF- ya terminaron de tragarse el uno al otro o solo entraron para seguirle- burlón

BombonF-ya basta brick, y ustedes dos vallan a arreglarse sus ropas y el cabello-molesta

BellotaF-si como tú digas, mama-burlona

BombonF-creme que si fuera tu madre ya te hubiera encerrado hasta que se te bajara la calentura-molesta

BellotaF-si, si como digas, luego hablamos- divertida

Mientras bellota subía con butch a su habitación para continuar con lo que se habían quedado, los demás se quedaban hablando sobre como desaprobaban la actitud de los verdes eran todos unos adictos al sexo.

Así que por otra parte esta escena dejo a dos chicas boquiabiertas, a dos chicos burlándose de su hermano mediano, a una bellota en shock muy sonrojada, pero por alguna razón desconocida del universo, feliz y por ultimo a un butch festejando de la alegría sin importarle lo mas mínimo las burlas de sus hermanos, pues total tendría un futuro con lo que más le gustaba bellota y el sexo que más podía pedir, hijos tal vez.


	4. nuestros que

ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO?

CAPITULO 4: ¡¿NUESTROS QUE!?

Kazuki- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?, están haciendo demasiado escandalo- molesta

Brick-¿de dónde saliste?-confundido

Bomer- si lo mismo digo apareces y desapareces tan repentinamente- asustado

Kazuki- estaba pidiéndole al consejo del universo permiso para mostrarles más de su futuro-seria

Bombón- ¿Cómo que más de nuestro futuro?- confundida

Kazuki- si esto es tan solo el principio de su futuro- seria

Burbuja- y que esperamos, yo quiero ver el resto de mi futuro- emocionada

Kazuki- pues lo que estamos esperando es que estos dos salgan de trance para poder continuar- seria y haciendo referencia a los dos verdes

Brick- que te ocurre bro, vamos despierta-zarandeando a su hermano que estaba en las nubes

Bombón- bellota….bellota….bellota….¡bellota!-molesta

Bom/bur-estan en su mundo-sonrojados por hablar al mismo tiempo

But/bell- ¿Qué ocurre?-confundidos

Brick-por fin, que les ocurría-molesto

Kazuki-muy bien ya que los dos han despertado continuemos, después de un tiempo ya pasadas las bodas de los tres y el nacimiento de bren y rubí hijos de bombón y brick, también el nacimiento de los gemelos esmeralda y bitch y por ultimo zafiro la hija de burbuja y bomer…a y también bellota esta nuevamente embarazada de una niña la cual se llamara katch-seria

Bri/bom/but/bel/bome/bur-¡nuestros que!-sorprendidos

Kazuki-acaso tengo que repetir todo lo que les digo, bren, rubí, bitch, esmeralda y zafiro son sus hijos- molesta

Brick- no puede ser voy a terminar casado con la traga dulces y peor con dos hijos- paranoico

Bombón- ¡ya cállate maldito imbécil!, que yo soy la que va a terminar arruinando mi vida contigo- llorando

Butch- ¡SI!, pero aun así que mal yo quería ver mi luna de miel con bellota- un poco molesto pero festejando

Bellota- ¡que, cállate!, eres un maldito pervertido, como se te ocurre decir algo así y además que tanto festejas imbécil- molesta y sonrojada

Butch-vamos cariño admite que tú también estas feliz porque vamos a terminar formando una familia- seductoramente

Bellota-que…pues…yo-sonrojada y nerviosa

Bomer-¡lo tengo!, ya se que ocurre aquí esto es una broma, no es cierto?- feliz

Burbuja- ¿eso es verdad kazuki?, porque si es así no me ha hecho gracia para nada-molesta

Kazuki- por supuesto que esto no es ninguna broma, esto es completamente real y más vale que lo vallan tomando en serio o si no su vida terminara en miseria-molesta y con llamas saliendo a su alrededor

Bellota-aaa que alivio que no sea una broma-pensando en voz alta

Burbuja- como dijiste bellota, acaso te da gusto que esto no sea una broma-sorprendida

Bombón- pues sí, burbuja, porque eso significa que terminara formando su anhelada familia con butch- picara

Brick- si es verdad y la prueba es que van a terminar teniendo tres hijos, jajajajaja-picaro

Bomer-tienen toda la razón, se ve que le van a echar muchas ganas e hermano, jajajajajaja- pícaro y dándole un codazo a su hermano

Bellota-¡cállense!-sonrojada

Butch- si acaso tienen envidia yo voy a tener tres hijos y ustedes solo dos y una, que poco entusiasmo e hermanos-burlón y colocándose enfrente de bellota que estaba sonrojada

Bri/bom-¡oye!-ofendidos

Bombón-jajaja, valla butch no te queda mal el papel de príncipe al rescate- burlona

Burbuja- muy cierto bombón que románticos se ven- burlona

Kazuki-suficiente de burlas hacia la parejita y mejor observen su futuro-seria

Bri/bom/bome/bur/but/bell- vale-tranquilos

Kazuki-jajajajajaja

Butch-y ahora de que te ríes-molesto

Kazuki-pues de que es la primera vez que les digo parejita y no me interrumpen, no se enojan y no lo niegan-burlona

Bellota-pues no, porque no nos dimos cuenta, no por otra cosa, diosa fastidiosa- molesta

Kazuki- si como tú digas, un momento a quien le dices fastidiosa-molesta

Butch-pues ati, además de fastidiosa tarada-burlón

Kazuki- si no fuera porque son importantes ya los hubiera asesinado-seria

Bomer-vale porque mejor no vemos la peli de nuestro futuro antes de que la diosa se enfade más-asustado

Burbuja-si por favor, yo no quiero morir-asustada

Rubí-mama, mama, mamá-llorando

Bombón-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- confundida

Rubí-breen, ensucio mi vestido nuevo de lodo-llorando

Breen-¡no seas mentirosa! Yo estaba jugando con bitch a las guerras de lodo y tú te atravesaste-molesto

Rubí-¡no es cierto! tú lo hiciste apropósito-molesta

BombonF- ya basta tranquilos, breen discúlpate con tu hermana-seria

Breen-lo siento rubí-fastidiado

Rubí-mmm ya que-molesta

BombonF-muy bien ahora vallan a sus habitaciones y báñense

Bre/rub-si mama-alegres

BellotaF-vamos amiga, porque mandaste a los dos a bañar ahora bitch ya no tiene nadie con quien jugar-alegre

BombonF-como crees que los iba a dejar así estaban completamente sucios y que hay de esmeralda no puede jugar con su hermano-alegre

BellotaF-no porque esmeralda está jugando con zafiro y además de que le pedí que no se ensuciara porque la acabo de arreglar para salir además debiste de llevarlos tú porque burbuja acaba de limpiar y van a ensuciar-alegre

BombonF-tienes razón mejor voy por ellos-preocupada

BurbujaF-que ocurre porque bombón salió corriendo-confundida

BellotaF-para evitar que sus hijos ensucien la casa ya que estaban llenos de lodo-tranquila

BurbujaF-ah que bueno porque acabo de limpiar toda la casa-alegre

BellotaF-por eso mismo salió corriendo-tranquila

BurbujaF-bueno y si mejor vamos a la sala no es bueno que hagas tanto esfuerzo tienes siete meses de embarazo-alegre

BellotaF-está bien pero estoy embarazada no enferma, así que no me cuiden tanto- fastidiada

BurbujaF-está bien, voy por un te quieres- alegre

BellotaF-si, por favor-alegre y ya sentada en un sofá individual de la sala

BombonF-listo, yo también quiero un poco de té por favor-alegre tomando asiento a un lado de bellota

BurbujaF-muy bien, en un momento los traigo -alegre

Bell/bom/F-si gracias-alegres

BellotaF- por cierto donde están los chicos no los veo desde la mañana-curiosa

BombonF-pues brick fue a ver algunos asuntos a la empresa y bomer fue a acompañar a butch a algo que no quisieron explicar-alegre

BellotaF-mmm ya veo, creo que tiene que ver con la cena a la que dijo butch que me llevaría-nerviosa

BurbujaF-aquí está él te-alegre entrando a la sala

Bell/bom/F-gracias-alegres

BurbujaF-y porque te pusiste tan nerviosa bellota cuando mencionaste lo de la cena con butch-curiosa

BellotaF- pues es que le tengo que decir algo importante-seria

BombonF-¿enserio, que?-entusiasmada

BrickF-querida que acaso no te han dicho que no es bueno ser metiche- burlón entrando a la casa dejando sus cosas en la entrada

BombonF-no soy metiche solo me interesa saber- ofendida

BurbujaF-eso es ser metiche- burlona

BombonF- tú también burbuja- molesta

BellotaF- jajajaja no te preocupes bombón todos lo sabrán pero después de la cena-alegre

ButchF-que es lo que sabrán después de la cena e verdecita-entrando a la sala junto con bomer que va a sentarse junto a burbuja

BellotaF- más al rato lo sabrás tú también….auch

ButchF- que ocurre-preocupado

BellotaF- tranquilo estoy bien solo que katch me dio una patada muy fuerte

ButchF-por supuesto es muy fuerte como su padre y seguramente será igual de hermosa como su madre-alegre y a punto de darle un beso a bellota

Esmeralda-¡PAPA!-tapándose los ojos

Zaf/rub- ¡que romántico!-con corazones en los ojos

Breen-¡qué asco! -apunto de vomitar

Bitch-ja ese es mi papa- con orgullo

Bri/bom/bome/bur- jajajajajaja

Bueno esta escena termina con unos pobres niños traumados, con todos riéndose en la sala a excepción de dos verdes que se estaban tragando perdón besando


	5. divididos

ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO?

CAPITULO 5: DIVIDIDOS

Brick- valla que cursis se pusieron esos dos – asqueado

Bomer- estoy de acuerdo hermano- asqueado, apunto de vomitar

Bombón- ¡tonterías!, a mí me parece muy romántico y tierno- con corazones en los ojos

Bellota- ¿¡que, romántico!?, a mí no me parece romántico estar casada con un completo idiota, tener gemelos y que por la culpa del rey de los idiotas y su calentura parezca una vaca- furiosa

Butch- di lo que quieras nena, yo sé que me amas, y que te fascina la idea de que formemos una familia, no lo ocultes más muñeca- con voz seductora

Bellota- ¡cállate maldito imbécil! a menos que quieras que ahora mismo me encargue de que no tengas descendencia alguna- furiosa

Bombón- tranquilízate bellota, además no te hagas del rogar, porque muy bien sabes que todo lo que "el idiota" dijo es verdad- picara

Burbuja- sí, yo concuerdo con bombón, además sus hijos son adorables, tendrían una hermosa familia, admítelo de una vez bellota- divertida

Bellota-¡cállense! Eso son solo mentiras, además las únicas que deberían de admitir que están enamoradas son ustedes dos, cuando ellos se fueron siempre era lo mismo brick esto, bomer aquello, que cursis- molesta y sonrojada

Bom/bur- ¡mentira!- sonrojadas

Bomer- y si es mentira porque se sonrojan- divertido

Brick- valla, valla así que la dulce maniática está enamorada de mí y yo que pensé que solo me había extrañado, pero que asco- divertido

Bombón- ja, ya quisieras que yo me fijara en alguien tan imbécil como tú- molesta

Brick- mira rosadita a mí no me interesan en lo más mínimo tus sentimientos, te lo aclaro antes de que te ilusiones con que entre tu y yo puede haber algo, después de todo eres una boba, gorda y horrenda-serio

Bombón-di lo que quieras tu a mí no me interesas maldito idiota-molesta y a punto de llorar dándole la espalda a brick

Bomer- creo que le rompiste el corazón hermano, jajaja- divertido

Burbuja- porque tienen que ser tan crueles que acaso no tienen corazón- molesta

Bomer- no me vengas con cursilerías, piojosa- molesto

Burbuja- ¡yo no tengo piojos!- molesta

Bri/bome- jajajaja, quiere llorar- divertidos

Bellota- ¡malditos imbéciles me las van…..interrumpida

Butch- tranquila verdecita, y ustedes par de tarados admitan de una buena vez que están enamorados de esas dos- con desinterés

Brick- ahora te pones de su lado- molesto

Brick- si ya que no quiere ver llorar a las amigas de su novia verdad, traidor- molesto

Kazuki-¡cállense! Que no puedo dejarlos solos sin que se peleen parecen niños de 5 años- molesta

Brick- ¿y tú de dónde demonios saliste?- molesto

Kazuki- eso no importa, tenemos que continuar con el viaje- molesta

Bombón- ya que no tengo de otra- molesta

Brick- ya terminaste de llorar rosadita- divertido

Kazuki- silencio- molesta

Butch F- ¡ya estas lista bellota!- hablándole a bellota que se encontraba en el segundo piso

Bellota F- un momento ahora bajo- nerviosa

Butch F- de acuerdo, no tardes- fastidiado

Bellota F- si ya voy- nerviosa

Brick- genial ya regresamos con las cursilerías de estos dos- molesto

Bell/but- ¡oye!- molestos

Bombón- ¿Qué acaso no te puedes mantener callado por un maldito momento-molesta

Brick- si tanto te molesta mi presencia porque no te largas- divertido

Bombón- si pudiera créeme que lo haría, imbécil- molesta

Kazuki-¡cállense!- con un aura infernal

En el segundo piso más específicamente en la habitación de bellota y butch

Bellota F- tranquila, tu puedes decirle, seguro que estará de acuerdo- nerviosa

Butch F- ¡bellota!- fastidiado

Bellota F- si ya voy, espero y no se enfade, después de todo lo que me costó convencerlo de que no era peligroso- nerviosa

Butch F-¡ya bellota o voy por ti! Fastidiado

En eso estaba bajando bellota las escaleras con algo de dificultad por el embarazo por lo tanto butch le ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones

Butch F- ¿Por qué tardabas tanto?- fastidiado

Bellota F- porque no encontraba mis zapatos- haciéndose la ofendida

Butch F- vale, no te enojes y mejor vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde- alegre

Saliendo de la gran casa tradicional o mansión como prefieran llamarle, en la entrada había un jaguar negro espectacular, y ya adentro del espectacular automóvil

Bellota F- valla pensé que ya no tenías este auto- impresionada

Butch F- por supuesto que aún lo tengo y pensé en utilizarlo ahora que saldremos los dos solos- con voz seductora

Bellota F- tres, somos tres butch no se te olvide-divertida y señalando su vientre

Butch F- sí que aguafiestas eres- divertido

Bellota F- no lo soy, y por cierto porque decidiste que saliéramos a cenar solo los dos- curiosa

Butch F- ja, pues no que tres, pero bueno la razón es que era para recompensarte- alegre

Bellota F- recompensarme de que?- confundida

Butch F- de que no te he prestado la suficiente atención por el trabajo- serio

Bellota F- oh vamos no te pongas sentimental, además pronto estarás de vacaciones para poder ayudarme con la futura him- alegre

Butch F- por supuesto, entonces no hace falta la cena – divertido

Bellota F- de ninguna manera tú me prometiste una cena y ahora me cumples- indignada

Butch F-como digas, si te lo prometí te lo voy a cumplir después de todo siempre cumplo todas mis promesas o me equivoco- divertido

Bellota F- a que te refieres- confundida

Butch F- te prometí que tu serias mi mujer, también que todo hijo que tuvieras seria mío, continuo- divertido

Bellota F- cállate que por tu culpa parezco una vaca-molesta

Butch F- a mí me parece que te vez muy guapa, además acostúmbrate porque quiero tantos hijos que pueda formar un equipo de fútbol- divertido

Bellota F- que de ninguna…..interrumpida o más bien callada por un beso de butch

Bomer- que asco ya empezaron de nuevo- asqueado

Burbuja- a mí me parece muy romántico- con corazones en los ojos

Brick- otra ñoña con sus cursilerías- fastidiado

Bombón- déjala en paz maldito estúpido- molesta

Butch- auxi…lio….sal…ven….me….de esta….loca-sin aire

Bellota- cállate maldito te lo mereces, por maldito calenturiento- molesta y sonrojada

Lo que ocurrida era que el pobre de butch estaba siendo asfixiado por bellota (algo ilógico a decir verdad porque él tiene 19 y ella 16 pero así es) por lo que dijo el butch del futuro y los demás intentaban separarlos ya que los chicos no querían que su hermano terminara muerto aunque fuera un completo idiota según ellos y las chicas porque no querían que se convirtiera en asesina de imbéciles

Butch- ah gracias…..hermanos….les…debo…una-recuperando el aire

Bellota- ¡suéltenme, lo voy a matar!- furiosa

Bom/bur- tranquila- haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltar a bellota

Brick-tranquila bestia salvaje, mi hermano no tiene la culpa- molesto

Bomer- si es verdad el que dijo eso fue su yo del futuro y además el tú yo no se ve molesta por el comentario- molesto

Bellota- eres un idiota, imbécil, tarado, estúpido….y…y

Bom/bur- y ya no es virgen-serias

Bellota- ¡que!- impresionada

Butch- cállense malditas chismosas- molesto

Bellota- entonces es verdad- sorprendida

Bri/bome- si- con desinterés

Butch-¡cállense!- molesto

Kazuki- silencio porque tanto escándalo- molesta

Brick-otra vez tu- molesto

Kazuki-silencio y no vuelvan a interrumpir la historia- seria

Brick- y si no que- desafiante

Kazuki- al que hable le daré una descarga eléctrica- seria

Brick- aja, si como no…..aaa…..eso dolió- molesto

Kazuki- entonces calla- seria

Bom/but/bell/bome/bur- jajajaja jajaja…auch-adoloridos

Kazuki- dije silencio- seria

Butch F-muy bien llegamos-alegre

Bellota F- que elegante- alegre

Butch F- lo mejor solo para ti- alegre

Bellota F- gracias- dándole un beso en la mejilla a butch

Bom/bur- que romántico…..aaa…pero porque-adoloridas

Kazuki-silencio-seria

Bri/bome-jajajaja, las callaron…..aaa- adoloridos

Después de la cena privada que tuvieron en el hermoso jardín del restaurante, por fin bellota se armó de valor para decirle algo importante a butch

Bellota F- butch- nerviosa

Butch F- dime- serio

Bellota F- estado pensando y he decidido dejar mi Carrera de luchadora profesional para dedicarme por completo a nuestros hijos-seria

Butch F- estas segura, después de todo tú fuiste la que insistió en que podrías tener tu carrera y cuidar a nuestros hijos- serio

Bellota F- lo estado pensando mucho así que si-seria

Butch F- muy bien como tu quieras, después de todo admito que cuidar a 3 pequeños no es….interrumpido

Bellota F- cuatro- seria

Butch F- ¿Qué, cuatro, que?- confundido

Bellota F- cuatro hijos butch, vamos a volver a tener gemelos, no te lo dije porque te quería dar la sorpresa-alegre

Butch-¡otra vez gemelos!- sorprendido

Bellota¡dejar mi carrera!- molesta

Bombón- valla muchas felicidades amiga- divertida

Burbuja- lo mismo digo, que hermosa familia van a tener- alegre

Bellota- ¡cállense! Eso no es divertido y tu maldito idiota eres hombre muerto, te daré una muerte lenta y dolorosa- molesta y un poco sonrojada

Butch- y yo porque si no he hecho nada- molesto y confundido

Bellota-porque por ti y tu futura calentura mí futuro esta arruinado – furiosa

Brick- bueno hermano antes de que te maten quiero felicitarte, como dije antes se nota que le van echar muchas ganas- divertido

Bomer- yo solo te felicito, bro- dándole una palmada en la espalda a butch

Bell/but-cállense de una maldita vez- furiosos

Bombón- vamos tranquilos y mejor dense un tierno beso- divertida

Bellota- cállate bombón, porque mejor no le muestras a brick todos los dibujos que tienes de el- divertida

Bombón-¡mentira!- sonrojada

Burbuja- oh vamos bombón incluso yo he visto esos dibujos y sé que tienes muchos más- divertida

Bombón- tú no te salvas burbuja, siempre sacas el tema de "no creo que bomer sea malo, seguramente sus hermanos lo obligan a actuar así"- imitando a burbuja

Burbuja- pues es lo que opino, pero no significa que por eso me gusta- ofendida

Brick-como digas rubia piojosa incluso yo se lo que sientes por mi hermano pero ni creas que voy a permitir que te le acerques a envenenarle la mente de cursilerías- molesto

Bombón- y porque mejor no te callas maldito imbécil, además tú no sabes lo que bomer siente hacia burbuja- molesta

Bomer- tu tampoco te metas rosada, porque a mi tu amiga me da asco- molesto

Bri/but-jajajaja

Bellota- y ustedes de que se ríen tarados les voy a patear el trasero- molesta

Kazuki- es suficiente ya me hartaron, no pueden ver su futuro en silencio y sin hacer burlas (okey creo que eso sonó como un regaño de la maestra a los alumnos), no tengo otra opción más que vean su futuro divididos-seria

En ese momento nuevamente aparece esa rara luz que ciega a todos y cuando se recuperan se encuentran en parejas contraparte con contraparte sin rastro de los demás y de repente se oye la voz de kazuki

Kazuki-pongan atención, porque no lo voy a repetir, como juntos no pueden ver su futuro ahora lo harán por parejas, ahora con su propio pensar decidirán que parte de su futuro quieren ver, pero solo el de ustedes el de los demás no, así evitaremos sus malditas, espero que les haya quedado claro y disfruten ver su futuro….a una cosa mas no podrán salir de aquí hasta que hayan aprendido la lección, sin más me despido

Que opinan que tal me quedo esta historia ya tiene tiempo q la publique pero no la continúe hasta hoy, pero decidí subirla toda para las nuevas integrantes que no la han leído así que díganme si la continúe o la dejo

También ustedes díganme que momentos del futuro de las parejas quieren ver


	6. luna de miel

**ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO?**

 **Capítulo 6. Luna de miel**

Bellota- genial "la diosa del tiempo" se enojó con nosotros, no puedo salir de aquí hasta que aprenda quien sabe qué tontería y estoy con el rey de los idiotas acaso no me podría ir peor- furiosa

Butch- tranquila cariño, porque no nos divertimos un poco si entiendes a lo que me refiero- con voz seductora

Bellota- (debo tener cuidado el ya no es virgen, según lo que dijeron los demás pero bueno él no lo negó y aquí mis poderes no funcionan)- pensaba bellota- cállate y porque mejor no piensas en un momento que quieras ver porque al parecer estaremos aquí un largo rato- molesta

Butch- como tú digas muñeca (a ver qué momento quisiera ver de mi futuro a ya se quiero ver mi luna de miel con bellota)-pensaba butch feliz de la vida

Bellota- ¿Qué momento decidiste ver?- curiosa

Butch- nuestra luna de miel nena- con voz seductora

Bellota- ¡QUEE!- furiosa mientras dejaba noqueado al pobre butch- eso te mereces y más por maldito pervertido **(yo: pobre pero estoy de acuerdo)** \- sacudiéndose las manos- mmm eso se ve interesante

Bombón F- te vez hermosa amiga- alegre

Burbuja F- si ese vestido que diseñe para ti es perfecto pero sigo insistiendo que te pude haber diseñado un vestido tradicional con el que te hubieras visto más hermosa- alegre

Bellota F- y como yo ya te dije este vestido está bien y me gusta además así ya no me tengo que cambiar para la recepción **(yo: ósea la fiesta)**

Burbuja F- a la que vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora- alegre

Bombón F-oh vamos burbuja eso es lo de menos lo más interesante será la luna de miel, no puedo creer que butch te valla a llevar a una isla del pacifico solo para ustedes- emocionada

Burbuja F- si es verdad es perfecto para ustedes que siempre han sido aventureros y extremos, pero tú tampoco te puedes quejar bombón brick te llevo a las vegas y si mal no recuerdo ese fue un viaje muy interesante porque ahora viene en camino un pequeño brick- divertida

Bombón F-¡BURBUJA!, además tu tampoco porque bomer te llevo a parís- **alegre (yo: aclarando bellota fue la última en casarse aunque butch se lo haya pedido antes que sus hermanos a las chicas pero estuvo algo indecisa por un largo tiempo y por eso fue la última)**

Burbuja F- si la capital de la moda y el amor-alegre

Bellota F- y de la cigüeña si mal no recuerdo- divertida

Burbuja F- ¡BELLOTA!- sonrojada

Bombón F- jajajaja te dieron una cucharada de tu propio chocolate- divertida

Burbuja F- bueno, bueno regresando al tema principal debes estar muy emocionada por tu luna de miel bellota- alegre

Bellota F – si súper emocionada, yupi, me muero de ganas- nótese el sarcasmo

Bombón F- ¿qué ocurre bellota porque esa actitud?- confundida

Burbuja F- concuerdo ¿que acaso no te agrada la idea de a dónde vas a ir?-confundida

Bellota F-por supuesto que me encanta la idea pero no se creó que estoy un poco asustada por lo que se supone que debe ocurrir esta noche- sonrojada

Bombón F- ¿y que se supone que debe ocurrir esta noche?-confundida y curiosa

Bellota F- que será la primera vez que este con el – apenada

Burbuja F- como que la primera vez que estés con él ¿a qué te refieres?- confundida

Bellota F- ¿que no es obvio?, me refiero a que esta noche dejare de ser virgen- apenada

Bombón F- ¿Qué?, un momento que acaso no has estado antes con el- confundida e impresionada

Bellota F-no y no una cosa es los besos y caricias y que ustedes lo hayan malinterpretado y otra muy diferente es estar con él, si ni siquiera me ha visto en ropa interior- apenada

Bombón F-pero como es que él no se ha atrevido a hacerte algo si cuando nos volvimos a rencontrar ya no era para nada virgen y cuando entro a la escuela estuvo con la mayoría de las chicas- impresionada **(yo: aclarando lo de que butch dejo de ser virgen a los 14 es en ambas dimensiones)**

Bellota F- él no es como ustedes creen, yo le explique que si alguna vez llegaba a estar con un hombre seria porque el seria mi esposo y también le explique que esa era una auto promesa que yo me hice y le pedí que la respetara y así lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo- nostálgica

Burbuja F- que romántico- con corazones en los ojos

Bombón F- entonces si en todo este tiempo no te ha hecho nada y ha respetado esa decisión no comprendo tu actitud- con tono maternal

Burbuja F- es verdad si ha respetado esa decisión durante todo este tiempo seguramente será todo un caballero contigo esta noche- con tono maternal mientras ambas abrazaban a bellota

Bellota F- tienen razón, ¿y que esperamos? vamos a la recepción seguramente ya nos están esperando- alegre

Después de una larga noche de festejar, brindar y bailar, bellota y butch subieron al avión que los llevaría a la dichosa isla, al llegar se podía observar gran vegetación y una hermosa playa

Butch F- vamos que aún falta llegar a la cabaña- con desinterés

Después de un poco caminar se podía apreciar una gran cabaña con fachada moderna y ecológica y por dentro era extremadamente elegante

Bellota F- valla es muy impresionante- sorprendida

Butch F- sí, venga hay que ir a la habitación- con desinterés

Bellota F-eh, si- nerviosa

Butch F- jajajaja

Bellota F- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- confundida

Butch F- nada venga avanza

La verdad es que butch ya se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo de bellota lo cual le daba gracia porque le daba cierto toque de inocencia a la ruda chica. Ya en la elegante y espaciosa habitación

Butch F- valla no está nada mal- con desinterés

Bellota F- si pero lo que yo quisiera saber es de donde sacaste esta isla- dudosa

Butch F- era del profesor pero dijo que era nuestro regalo de bodas, que él nos debe mucho por ser los héroes de la ciudad y que si no fuera por eso tampoco hubiera conocido a kuriko su futura nuera- con desinterés

Bellota F- ah ya veo, pero aun así me parece que exagera con lo de que ahora la isla es nuestra- alegre

Butch F- lo mismo le dije pero insistió- con desinterés

Bellota F- bueno me voy a cambiar porque este vestido ya me harto-nerviosa **(yo: ya me está hartando con tanto nerviosismo pero que se le va hacer)**

Butch F- como digas- con desinterés **(yo: y a este todo últimamente le vale todo, no lo entiendo debería de estar feliz es su noche de bodas la noche en que se va a estrenar a bellota, ok eso sonó raro pero es verdad)**

Después de unos cuantos minutos que al impaciente de butch le parecía una eternidad salió bellota con una pijama que consistía en un short verde claro, y una playera de tirantes del mismo color, mientras que butch ya se encontraba con un bóxer verde bandera mientras admiraba la vista de la playa en el anochecer desde la **ventana (yo: ok no se ustedes pero creo que lo último sonó cursi)**

Butch F: te tardaste- con desinterés

Bellota F- no es verdad- molesta

Butch F-(y a este que le pasa)- pensaba bellota pero decidió ir a acostarse a su lado mientras se recargaba en el pecho de este y el la abraza

Butch F- vamos a dormir ya es tarde- con desinterés

Bellota F- ¡QUE! Pero…..si…..se supone….que- sorprendida

Butch F- ¿se supone que?- con desinterés

Bellota F-se supone que hoy es nuestra noche de bodas- apenada

Butch F- ¿y si no tuviera ganas que harías?- con desinterés

Bellota F-pues (un momento el jamás diría algo así, si quiere jugar jugamos) te convencería- desafiante

Butch F-adelante inténtalo- desafiante

En ese momento bellota se coloca encima de el y lo comienza a besar desenfrenadamente, tanto que incluso impresiono a butch pero eso no evito que no le correspondiera y la acercara a el tomándola de la cintura comenzando a quitarle la playera a bellota, pero como el esperaba tuvo la misma reacción de siempre **(yo: ósea cuando la besaba y se comenzaban a dejar llevar pero bellota reaccionaba)**

Bellota F-¡NO!- apartándose lo más que podía de el

Butch F- tranquila no te tienes que forzar a hacer algo para lo que todavía no te sientas lista- abrazándola mientras le daba un beso en la frente

Bellota F- pero tu (te hartaras de mí y te iras)-pensaba bellota

Butch F-pero yo no me hartare de ti y nunca me iré

Bellota F- pero como…..interrumpida

Butch F- como supe lo que pensabas no es difícil después de todo te conozco desde los 14- divertido

Bellota F-que injusto- haciendo puchero

Butch F- jajá creo que más bien te sigues comportando como una chica de 14- divertido

Bellota F- no es verdad- aventándole una almohada

Butch F- oye me las vas a pagar

Y así continuaron jugando como unos niños chiquitos hasta que el cansancio fue el vencedor. Al día siguiente decidieron pasear por la playa y comer ahí mientras también se divertía nadando y así continuaron las dos últimas semanas haciendo diferentes actividades en esa gran isla que era solo para ellos

Bellota F- valla estoy cansada de caminar mejor descansemos un rato- agotada

Butch F- pues yo no estoy cansado así que daré una vuelta más- aburrido mientras se dirigía a la playa y bellota se quedaba en la cabaña

Bellota F- bueno mientras butch regresa voy a tomar una ducha- alegre

Después de un rato butch regreso y al no ver a bellota comenzó a buscarla y justamente cuando iba a entrar a la habitación bellota salía de la ducha cubriendo su cuerpo con una mini toalla que apenas cubría lo pertinente

Butch F- perdón, no sabia que te estabas bañando- sonrojado mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación pero bellota lo detuvo

Bellota F- no te preocupes (esta es mi oportunidad no te acobardes) después de todo no tiene nada de malo si somos esposos

Mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se dirigía hacia la cama recostándose haciendo él se colocara encima de ella, ella tomo su rostro y lo beso con una pasión y amor inexplicables, la tomo de la cintura y apego más su húmedo cuerpo al de él, con ese simple tacto él se comenzó a excitar de modo que comenzó a subir una mano hasta llegar al bien desarrollado busto de ella y comenzar a masajearlo y jugar con él, mientras que abandonaba su deliciosa boca de ella para ahora saborear su cuello, en eso ella comenzó a enredar sus bien torneadas piernas en la cintura de él, haciendo que sus sexos rozaran provocando más excitación en el chico, y ella bajaba lentamente sus manos para quitarle la playera cuando lo hizo pudo apreciar su bien ejercitado abdomen y su gran y fuerte pecho provocando un sonrojo en la chica por tal vista

Butch F- oh vamos ni que fuera la primera vez que me ves así- divertido

Bellota F- en esta situación si, además yo no le encuentro lo divertido- molesta

El la besa haciendo que olvidara su enojo y también aprovecho para explorar su boca y comenzar una batalla con la lengua de la chica y dudaba que cediera fácilmente después de todo a ella le gustaban las competencias pero también pudo confirmar que le había enseñado muy **bien (yo: así es butch le enseño a bellota como dar un beso francés)**

Regresando en lo que estaba comenzó a bajar una mano hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica y comenzar a excitarla

Bellota F- ah ah ah por favor…continua…..no…pares…..butch- sonrojada mientras sostenía la mano de butch para que no dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo mientras que ella mojaba los dedos de, el por tal excitación recibida pero fue en vano ya que el aparto sus dedos de la intimidad de la chica para ahora dirigirse a despojarla de la única prenda que cubría su escultural cuerpo, mientras que el, la observaba maravillado haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

Bellota F- oye no es justo porque tengo que ser la única que este desnuda aquí- sonrojada

Butch F- si es lo que te molesta lo puedo solucionar de inmediato- acto seguido se quitó su pantalón dejando unos boxes negros con un gran bulto al quitárselo, ella pudo observar su gran miembro erecto lo que provoco que se sonrojara pero lo que hizo fue abrirse por completo de piernas para él, el hombre que amaba, el que la haría suya, su esposo. Él se acomodó y comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en ella hasta que…

Bellota F-aaah eso…duele….mucho….butch

Ella tratando de soportar el dolor se abrazó a él arañando su espalda formando un mapa en ella, mientras que el sentía un líquido caliente y espeso recorrer su miembro era sangre la prueba de que ella era pura, hasta que dejo de ejercer presión y los gritos se detuvieron, entonces el no tardo en comenzar con las embestidas de una manera suave y mantener sus manos entretenidas con los pechos de ella y dejando varias marcas en el cuello de esta, y mientras más tiempo avanzaba, mas aumentaban las embestidas haciendo que fueran completamente salvajes y fuera de si

Bellota F- ah, ah te…..amo…butch ah, ah continua…no…. te… detengas ah, ah

Y así continuo hasta que comenzó a ser demasiado brusco

Bellota F- aaah eso… duele… basta…..por…favor-apunto de derramar unas lagrimas

Butch F- resiste un poco más, tanto tiempo sin nada tengo que vaciarme, solo aguanta

Y así fue en ese momento ambos llegaron al clímax y el termino derramándose en ella

Butch F- discúlpame por ser tan violento, te encuentras bien – preocupado

Bellota F- estoy bien pero estoy muy cansada quiero dormir- mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

Butch F- de acuerdo, te amo en eso ambos caen dormidos

Y fin de este capítulo como dije anteriormente díganme que otros momentos de las parejas quieren ver


	7. prometidos 1

**ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO?**

 **CAPITULO 7: COMPROMISOS PARTE 1**

Mientras tanto bellota del presente estaba a punto de un paro cardiaco o un colapso mental la verdad es que las dos eran probables y quien la culparía al ver tal futuro que le aguardaba y sobre todo con el que siempre considero su peor enemigo, y al no poder resistir más lo que sus ojos veían se desmayó, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, repentinamente butch se levantó y la atapo antes de que se hiciera daño

Butch- valla parece que te llevaste una fuerte impresión, bueno aunque no eres la única, ah que bueno que fingí estar inconsciente de lo contrario te hubieras desquitado conmigo aunque eso seguramente lo harás cuando despiertes ya que dirás que yo tengo la culpa de haber escogido ese momento aunque siendo te sincero no me arrepiento de haberlo escogido así ya comprobé que terminaras locamente enamorada de mí, mm tal vez despertaras en un rato así que no me preocupare, ahora el único problema es cómo demonios hago para quitarme este calor?

Muy bien después de esta escena en la cual quedaron una chica desmallada de impresión y un chico abochornado y excitado. Retrocedemos un poco y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encuentra la pareja azul y nos centramos en el momento ocurrido antes de la pequeña revelación del futuro de nuestra querida azabache

Burbuja- aah, donde estaremos, donde están los demás, tengo miedo

Bomer- tranquila burbuja, no sé dónde estamos y donde están los demás, pero por ahora nos tendremos que conformar con lo que nos dijo la diosa kazuki

Burbuja se extrañó por la actitud del oji azul ya que era muy diferente a la que ya había estado acostumbrada que la tratara

Burbuja- eh, y ahora porque te comportas amable conmigo, y no me estas insultando como de costumbre?

Bomer- me disculpo por mi actitud hacia ti en este tiempo pero mi hermano brick me obliga actuar así ya que dice que nosotros somos villanos y debemos actuar de tal manera

Burbuja- de verdad que tu hermano si habla enserio con eso de destruirnos', valla y yo que pensé que solo lo decía como excusa para ver a bombón como tu hermano butch, pero que cruel

Bomer- a decir verdad yo pienso lo mismo que tú, pero dudo que sea fácil que lo admita, después de todo él es un tipo demasiado orgulloso, incluso le ha superado a butch, ya que el después de admitir que estaba enamorado de tu amiga dejo esa actitud orgullosa y egoísta a un lado

Burbuja quedo aún más sorprendida ya que jamás se imagino esa actitud del mediano de los roudy y mucho menos que bomer le estuviera contando todo eso suponiéndose que son enemigas aunque a decir verdad ella nunca lo considero de esa forma

Bomer- pero bueno que tal si dejamos de lado a mi hermano brick y vemos algún momento de nuestro futuro al fin y al cabo para eso estamos aquí, no?

Burbuja- me parece bien a mí me gustaría mucho ver cuando nos comprometemos

Bomer se sonroja por la petición de la rubia pero no le parece mal, por su parte burbuja estaba de igual manera pero muy alegre

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en una habitación de colores azules se encontraba un rubio muy nervioso mirándose al espejo

Bomer F- vamos bomer, si butch ya se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio a bellota, tu porque no vas a poder pedirle matrimonio a burbuja, no es tan difícil, no seas un cobarde

El oji azul intentaba darse animosa sí mismo para lograr tener el valor parta declarársele a su querida novia, pero en ese momento es interrumpido por un llamado de la puerta

Burbuja F- bomer soy yo puedo pasar un momento

Bomer F- si adelante burbuja que se te ofrece

Burbuja F- solo venía a despedirme antes de ir a trabajar al estudio, y nos veremos en la tarde a las 6:00, como me lo pediste pero…. Quisiera saber para qué es la cita

Bomer F- que acaso no puedo tener una cita romántica con mi novia?

Burbuja F- jajaja si está bien no te enojes entonces nos veremos por la tarde- despidiéndose con un tierno beso en los labios

En lo que burbuja sale de la habitación del rubio y se dirige al estudio de modas donde trabajaba actualmente como una de las mejores diseñadoras de toda saltadilla, bomer siguió dándose ánimos, ya que para él era realmente difícil formular esa simple oración "te casarías conmigo", aún seguía sin comprender como su hermano mayor le había pedido matrimonio a bellota, siendo sincero él siempre pensó que sería el primero en comprometerse antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos y no es que fuera una competencia pero para él era simple lógica, pero regresando a la realidad ahora tenía que alistar todo para la sorpresa que tenía el planeado darle a su querida novia, así que tomo su móvil y marco un número, después de esperar a que contestaran del otro lado de la línea pregunto si todo estaba listo al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, sonrió ampliamente , colgó el móvil y se dirigió al baño para alistarse para la tarde, después de terminarse de duchar salió con una toalla enredada en su bien ejercitada cintura y otra con la que se secaba su rubio medianamente larga cabello, al terminar de secarse se dirigió a su armario del cual escogió un pantalón grisáceo medio entubado, con una camisa azul marino y un chaleco aterciopelado también de color gris y para finalizar unos convers blancos con detalles azules al terminar de vestirse se dirige al espejo y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello con un look entre peinado y despeinado, cuando termino se dirigió hacia la planta baja al observar que se encontraba solo se acerca a una mesa que se encuentra en la entrada de la cual toma unas llaves sale de la casa y de dirige hacia el garaje y se puede apreciar un bugati azul marino con detalles blancos muy reluciente, entro a el y condujo hasta detenerse en una florería de la cual salió con un gran ramo de rosas blancas las cuales eran las favoritas de burbuja, entro de nuevo al auto dejo las flores en el asiento del copiloto y se dirigió hacia el estudio donde se encontraba burbuja, se estaciono enfrente de este , tomo el ramo de rosas y se adentró al lugar en cuanto entro fue bien recibido por los trabajadores del lugar que ya lo conocían de tiempo atrás y le indicaron que burbuja se encontraba arriba alistándose para retirarse, subió las escaleras y allí se encontraba su novia admirándose en un espejo se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido de fiesta que ella misma había diseñado, hecho de satín azul real profundo , con un escote recto pero con forma de "V" en medio del pecho, y en la espalda también con un escote que no era ni tan largo ni tan corto, digamos apropiado, de la cintura era ajustado con un adorno floral drapeado en esta y de largo llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, su cabello esta suelto y con ondas al final y por ultimo de accesorios tenía una gargantilla de plata muy fina, una pulsera con un dije en forma de corazón igualmente de plata y por ultimo unos aretes en forma de media luna también de plata

Burbuja F- hola querido

Bomer F- hola cariño…toma sé que son tus favoritas

Burbuja F- oh, son hermosas no te hubiera molestado, muchas gracias bomer- besándole en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento

Bomer F- venga, te quiero llevar a un lugar especial

Dicho esto le toma de la mano salen del edificio no antes de haberse despedido y se dirigen hacia el automóvil del oji azul, después de un rato de conducir este se detiene

Burbuja F- que ocurre?

Bomer F- necesito que te vendes los ojos hasta que lleguemos al lugar que te digo ya que es una sorpresa de acuerdo

Ofreciéndole la venda burbuja la toma inmediatamente sin dudar y se la coloca

Bomer F- sin trampas de acuerdo

Burbuja F- oh, vamos bomer tu sabes que yo no soy así, me estas ofendiendo

Bomer F- si te conozco bien y es por eso que te lo digo porque no serás tramposa pero si demasiado curiosa

Y así retomo el camino y entre más avanzaba se podía observar cómo se adentraba a un hermoso bosque condujo un poco más y se detuvo bajo del auto con algo de nervios y se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto de la cual iba a salir burbuja pero antes de que pusiera un pie en el suelo este la carga de una manera nupcial argumentando que era parte de la sorpresa y así camino con ella en sus brazos hasta encontrarse con un castaño de ojos naranjas que se encontraba al lado de un globo aerostático, él debía de ser el conocido que le dijo butch a bomer para ayudarle con su sorpresa, el chico le sonrió y con un gesto de mano se despidió dejando a la pareja oji azul a solas, bomer subió con mucho cuidado a burbuja en la canasta del globo y después subió a él lo encendió y lo soltó cuando ya estaban a buena altura le dijo que ya se podía quitar la venda ella obedeció y al quitársela se sorprendió por el hermoso paisaje que tenía frente a ella eran varias montañas acompañadas de un hermoso atardecer pero de repente comenzó a escuchar bella música de orquesta que a ella tanto le encantaba así que volteo y abajo pudo ver un gran concierto que al parecer era solo para ella, estaba más que sorprendida y conmovida así que de nuevo se giró y le dio un efusivo abrazo amado y lo beso con tanto amor y dulzura el cual fue correspondido gustosamente

Bomer F- jajaja y eso que aún no has visto lo mejor

Burbuja F- a que te refieres?

Bomer F- mira hacia abajo y lo sabrás

Así que ella obedece confundida y curiosa por saber a qué se refiere, al bajar su vista se podía observar un hermoso bosque de cerezos pero lo que más le cautivo fue la oración que formaban todos esos cerezos "te amo burbuja, por eso es que te pregunto ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" volteo a ver a bomer y él se encontraba con un anillo de oro puro con un zafiro incrustado, en una pequeña cajita azul marino aterciopelada ^

Bomer F- y que dices?, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Burbuja F- que sí y mil veces

Abrazándole y besando y se separan un poco cosa que bomer aprovecha para colocarle el anillo, siguieron admirando el paisaje por un rato más y después decidieron ya irse, cuando llegaron a casa les dieron la gran noticia a los demás los cuales los felicitaron y festejaron y después decidieron parar y retirarse hacia las habitaciones pero los chicos se dirigieron a la de brick y las chicas a la de bombón. Ahora vayamos a la habitación del pelirrojo

Brick F- muchas felicidades hermanito hasta que te animaste

Butch F- sí, ahora la cuestión seria cuando te piensas animar tu hermano porque a este paso bombón se hartara y te dejara

Bomer F- ja muy cierto hermano

Brick F – cállense par de imbéciles, además bomer si butch no se le hubiera propuesto a bellota tú no le hubieras pedido matrimonio a burbuja

Butch F- jajaja si mi hermanito siguió el ejemplo de su hermano mayor

Bomer F-cállate butch no te emociones por haber sido el primero en comprometerte

Brick F- pero hablando de eso me sorprende que te hayas comprometido hermanito, es realmente un milagro

Bomer F- jajaja la verdad si pero a mí lo que más me sorprendió fue que bellota dijera que si

Brick F – buen punto debe estar muy enamorada o tal vez demasiado siega para casarse contigo bro

Butch F- digan lo que quieran, están celosos de que al menos yo si comparto habitación con mi novia

Brick F- cállate ni quien este celoso por algo así

Bomer F- tal vez pero por curiosidad CÔMO DEMONIOS LO LOGRASTE

Butch F- solo le dije que si quería compartir habitación conmigo y acepto

Bri/bom F- que envidia

Butch F- pues si me disculpan yo me voy a mi habitación con mi novia

Dejando a sus hermanos con la palabra en la boca y dirigiéndose a la habitación de alado

Butch F-hasta mañana chicas

Bom/bur- hasta mañana butch

Bellota F – bueno yo ya me voy hasta mañana

Bombón F- hasta mañana tortolitos

Burbuja F- duerman bien

Brick F- no se vallan a desvelar

Bomer F- y no vallan a hacer ruido por favor

But/bell F-CALLENSE

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Burbuja- valla así que bellota y butch se comprometieron antes que nosotros, se lo tengo que contar a bombón… me pregunto cómo se lo habrá pedido butch para que ella aceptara

Bomer- pues a decir verdad no tengo ni la menor idea, pero me he quedado sorprendido como es que brick no se ha comprometido con bombón y butch si, además de donde salió tanto lujo

Burbuja- jejeje, si lo mismo me pregunto pero debo de admitir que lo que más me sorprendió fue lo romántico que fuiste – algo

Bomer-jeje supongo que gracias, a lástima que no puedo ver como mis hermanos se humillan pidiéndoles matrimonio a tus amigas, pero bueno que se le va a hacer

Burbuja – jejeje tranquilo bomer, conociendo a las chicas bombón vera ese momento ya que esa ese es uno de sus grandes sueños y bellota supongo que también lo vera para humillar a tu hermano y después hare que me lo cuenten, así que no te preocupes de una u otra manera lo sabremos

Bomer- de acuerdo, entonces cuento contigo burbuja

Burbuja- jejeje, claro, sabes creo que me equivoque contigo, eres muy agradable

Bomer- jeje, lo mismo digo en realidad si me agradas y me agradabas desde antes, pero a mi hermano lo gusta eso y me obliga a actuar así

Burbuja- pero como es que a butch si le permite que le guste bellota y a ti no te permite decir que te agrado y te obliga a actuar de una manera muy cruel

Bomer- de hecho también estaba en contra de los sentimientos de butch hacia tu amiga pero desde cierto suceso ya no le ha dicho nada, e incluso ahora lo utiliza para humillarlo, pero sé que eso sigue sin agradarle

Burbuja- y que fue lo que ocurrió para que ya no intente impedírselo

Bomer- esa es una muy larga historia

Burbuja- pues cuéntala ya que dudo que salgamos de aquí pronto, así que tenemos tiempo

Bomer- sabes deberías tener cuidado con tus palabras o creerán que eres una chismosa o metiche

Burbuja-OYE! Mmm eso me pasa por interesarme en ti

Bomer- así que estas interesada en mi ?

Burbuja- QUE! No …..es que….yo me….refería

Bomer- tranquila solo era una broma, pero bueno veras lo que ocurrió fue que….

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo díganme qué más quieren ver y de que pareja. Así que dejen sus opiniones recuerden que mensajes = capítulos**


	8. comprometidos parte 2

**Hola creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice y sé que eso es imperdonable, pero tengo una muy buena excusa y es que los maestros no me dejan en paz y tengo que aprobar las materias si no, no me graduó y eso sería lo peor que me podría pasar, por eso es que utilizo los fines de semana para estudiar y hacer toda la tarea que me dejan. Y otro punto que quería tocar con ustedes es que ocurre ya no he tenido opiniones y necesito de ellos para poder inspirarme. Pero bueno dejo de aburrirlos con mis problemas y protestas. Espero que les guste este capítulo y para los demás que me han pedido capítulos tranquilos no lo he olvidado.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **¿Esto es una broma, cierto?**

 **Capítulo 8: comprometidos parte 2**

Brick- achu…..aachu… a los malditos de mis hermanos deben estar hablando mal de mí

Bombón- pues a decir verdad, no los culpo, al contrario los compadezco por tener a alguien tan idiota e insensible como tú, como hermano mayor y más como líder

Brick-¡ CÁLLATE! Que la verdad yo dudo que seas la gran adoración de las otras dos

Bombón-¿y quién dijo que lo era? , ellas son mis amigas, además el que debería callarse eres tu porque tú eres el odiado no yo

Brick- ya te dije que te callaras, y yo te puedo asegurar que entre tú y yo tú eres más odiada ya que eres una presumida, engreída y loca

Bombón- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! Y es que desde que nos separamos no has parado de estornudar lo que quiere decir que han estado hablando mal de ti porque te odian, a y otra cosa ¡EL PRESUMIDO, ENGREIDO Y LOCO ERES TU!

Brick-…

Y así se mantuvieron un largo rato hasta que brick decidió romper ese incomodo silencio

Brick- oye rosadita estoy aburrido así que tengo una idea

Bombón-te escucho….

Brick- una apuesta, si vamos a terminar juntos como la diosa esa dijo, uno de los dos se tuvo que enamorar primero y yo digo que la primera que se enamoró fuiste tú y seguramente dirás que yo fui el que se enamoró primero, así que mi propuesta es que veamos un momento de nuestro futuro para ver quién tiene razón, que dices ¿te animas?

Bombón- me parece una buena idea, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer, pero ¿cuál será el castigo para el perdedor?

Brick- mmm que te parece si el perdedor es el sirviente del ganador por una semana, claro cuando salgamos de aquí

Bombón – me parece bien trato hecho…

Brick- jamás desecho- mientras entrelazaban sus manos **(yo: no se ustedes pero esa frase me sonó un poco ñoña pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió)**

Brick- bueno y entonces qué momento veremos para comprobar quien tiene la razón, porque a mí no se me ocurre ninguno

Bombón- que te parece el momento en que nos comprometimos

Brick-y tenías que empezar con tus cursilerías

Bombón- no son cursilerías, ese es el momento en que se hacen todas las confesiones por lo tanto sabremos quien se enamoró primero, además de que quiero ver cómo te humillas pidiéndome matrimonio jajajaja

Brick-maldita seas, pero ya que vamos a ver ese momento

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una hermosa casa tradicional más específicamente en la cocina se encontraban dos pelirrojos preparando el desayuno para los demás, ya que era viernes y era su turno de prepararlo, mientras platicaban amenamente

Brick F- valla, realmente me sorprendió mi hermano con la noticia de que le ha pedido matrimonio a burbuja

Bombón F- ni que lo digas a mí también me sorprendió mucho, pero no tanto como que butch le haya pedido matrimonio a bellota

Brick F- si eso también me sorprendió, pero creo que lo que más me sorprendió fue que bellota le dijera que si, como se nota que el amor es ciego

Bombón F- oh vamos brick no seas grosero, más bien deberías de alegrarte por tu hermano, por los dos más bien dicho (y también deberías de seguir su ejemplo y pedirme matrimonio de una vez)- pensaba bombón

Brick F- y ya vas a empezar con tus sermones maternales

Bombón F-¡NO ES NINGÚN SERMÓN MATERNAL!

Brick F- tranquila no te enojes, además estaba pensando en que deberíamos salir tú y yo solos ¿Qué dices te animas?

Bombón F- si porque no, sería divertido, pero ¿cuándo?

Brick F – que te parece esta tarde a las 4:00, para así tener el resto del día libre

Bombón F- (si creo que por fin me pedirá matrimonio, ya me estaba hartando del título de novia, ahora me convertiré en bombón him, si eso suena muy bien)- pensaba bombón **(yo: así o más que esta urgida de casarse, perdón a las fans de bombón se que eso fue ofensivo pero tenía que decirlo)**

Brick F- ¡HEY! Bombón, tierra llamando a bombón

Bombon F- disculpa, me distraje por un momento, pero si está bien a las 4:00 entonces saldremos a divertirnos

Brick F-muy bien entonces hay que darnos prisa antes de que todos se despierten

Y así paso la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo deberes del hogar y conviviendo, llegada la tarde tanto Bombon como brick se estaban arreglando para salir

En la habitación de brick:

Butch F- ¿a dónde tan elegante hermano?

Brick llevaba un pantalón color vino, haciendo juego con un cinturón blanco, una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unos converse rojos con detalles blancos.

Brick F- voy a salir con Bombon a divertirnos un rato

Bomer F- que por fin le vas a pedir matrimonio

Butch F- la verdad yo lo dudo aún sigue siendo un inmaduro y dudo que se case pronto

Brick F – cállense de una buena vez, y butch no te quieras dar aires de grandeza por ser el primero en comprometerte y si le voy a pedir matrimonio pero no ahora

Butch F- pues yo solo te digo que no tardes mucho ya que ella se podría hartar y dejarte

Brick F- ella no sería capaz de algo así

Bomer F- tal vez si, vamos piénsalo 7 años de noviazgo y no le has dado ni un solo indicio de que estés dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso

Butch F- si eso es demasiado tiempo para una mujer y más para alguien tan impaciente como Bombon

Brick F-vale creo que tienen algo de razón, pero ustedes son los menos indicados para decírmelo

But/bom- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ( **Yo: si porque no entiendo)**

Brick F- vamos piénselo, tu butch vas a estar muy ocupado por todas las misiones y deberes que deberás cumplir siendo teniente de la marina y tu bomer aun sigues estudiando para médico y es una carrera muy demandante por lo que no creo que allá espacio para una boda en sus vidas

Butch F- si eso ya lose no me lo tienes que estar recordando, además bellota y yo ya hemos hablado de eso y concordamos que la boda no se haría de inmediato, pero nos comprometimos para que ella dejara sus inseguridades, de que mientras estuviera fuera podría olvidarme de ella y también ella está ocupada con su carrera de luchadora, por eso acepto el compromiso

Bomer F- sí, y yo pronto tomare un retiro de mis estudios, lo cual me dará tiempo para preparar todo lo de la boda, pero la verdad creo que todo lo hará burbuja y las chicas, y cuando tenga que regresar a mis estudios no habrá problema ya que conozco a muchos compañeros que están casados y no han tenido problemas

Butch F- además no nos intentes cambiar el tema ya que estábamos hablando de ti, no de nosotros

Brick F- bien, me atraparon pero por lo visto ustedes tienen ya todo planeado, ja quien lo diría después de tanto tiempo que yo les decía inmaduros y ahora ya se comportan como todos unos hombres adultos

Bomer F- jajaja sí, pero no intentes cambiarnos el tema de nuevo y mejor termina de arreglarte

Butch F- si anda apúrate y ya te dejamos, adiós inmaduro

Brick F - ¡QUE YO NO SOY INMADURO!

But/bom F - aja si como digas

En la habitación de Bombon:

Bombon F- bueno creo que ya estoy lista, ustedes que opinan chicas

Bombon llevaba un vestido sencillo, estraple, color rosa pastel de la parte de arriba y rosa mexicano de la parte inferior, la cual estaba arriba de la rodilla por unos cuatro dedos, acompañado de un chaleco blanco de mezclilla, zapatillas de igual color y algo de tacón de aguja, de accesorios llevaba un collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón color rojo y su cabello estaba en una trenza baja que había colocado de lado.

Burbuja F- a mí me parece que te vez sencillamente hermosa- con corazones en los ojos

Bellota F- no exageres burbuja, pero si debo admitir que te vez bien y ¿crees que por fin se te declare?

Bombon – no lo sé, yo espero que por fin lo haga, porque siendo sincera ya estoy harta, lo amo con todo mi corazón pero el parece no querer madurar

Burbuja F- estoy segura de que lo hará, si sus hermanos eran los inmaduros y ya vez

Bellota F- si yo concuerdo con burbuja, no desesperes tanto Bombon

Bombon F- está bien tendré calma, muy bien creo que ya es hora de irme

Bur/bell F- suerte

Bombon se encontró con brick en la entrada quien ya la estaba esperando junto a un Ferrari de color rojo metálico y unos cuantos detalles negros, brick le abrió la puerta a Bombon después el subió y se dirigieron directamente al cine para ver una película romántica a petición de Bombon, después de la película se dirigieron a comer a un restaurante cercano, al terminar decidieron caminar por el parque y tomaron un descanso frente al lago bajo la copa de un árbol

Brick F- ya es tarde porque mejor no nos vamos a casa, además parece que va a llover

Bombon F- ah?...claro pero no tienes algo que decirme

Brick F- no, ¿debería?- confundido

Bombon F- no lo sé, tal vez algo importante

Brick F-¿de que estas hablando?, mejor vámonos a casa y hablamos allá

Bombon F- ¡NO TU VETE A CASA, YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODO ESTO, E ESPERADO DEMASIADO!

Brick F- tranquila Bombon, ¿a qué te refieres?

Bombon F- ¡ME REFIERO A QUE TERMINAMOS YA QUE NO ESTAS DISPUESTO A DAR EL SIGUIENTE PASO!

Brick F- ¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO, NO ESTOY ENTENDIENDO NADA, POR QUE DE REPENTE QUIERES TERMINAR CONMIGO SIN RAZON ALGUNA!

Bombon F- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL, QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE YA LLEVAMOS 7 AÑOS DE NOVIAZGO Y TU NO ME HAS DADO SEÑAL ALGUNA DE QUE ESTES DISPUESTO A DAR EL SIGUIENTE PASO ASI QUE YA ESTOY HARTA Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA NUESTRA RELACION YA A TERMINADO!- diciendo esto dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero brick la detiene tomándola del brazo

Brick F- por favor Bombon no exageres las cosas yo te amo y por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo pero no entiendo tu insistencia de que sea justo ahora

Bombon F- porque nuestra relación ya ha durado muchos años y quiero algo más que el simple título de novia y me quiero casar contigo y formar una familia ¡ ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDES ENTENDER ALGO TAN SIMPLE COMO ESO! Hasta tus hermanos que eran unos inmaduros ya han dado ese gran paso y a ti parece que ya no te importa nuestra relación- esto último lo dijo estallando en llanto

Brick F-, si eso es lo que piensas no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión, porque siéndote sincero ya no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, bien vamos a casa y mañana podrás regresar a tu departamento.

En el camino de regreso a casa todo fue un incómodo silencio, en cuanto llegaron cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, pero brick les llamo a sus hermanos ya que necesitaba hablar con ellos

Bomer F- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre hermano?

Brick F- lo eh arruinado todo

Butch F- ¿qué, pero porque?

Brick F- no me atreví a pedirle matrimonio y entonces ella estallo y me dijo que ya estaba harta, que daba por terminada nuestra relación ya que parecía que a mí ya no me importaba, eso me dolió y le dije que se podría ir mañana

Bomer F- no es por quererte hacer mal, pero nosotros te lo dijimos

Brick F – ya lo sé ¡SE QUE ARRUINE LO UNICO BUENO QUE ME A PASADO EN TODA MI MICERABLE VIDA Y TODO POR MI MALDITA COBARDIA!

Butch F- tranquilo hermano esto todavía tiene solución

Brick F- así pues dime cual porque según yo, todo se ha ido al carajo

Butch F- pues veras…

Al día siguiente:

Bombon F- bueno creo que ya es todo

Burbuja F- vamos cariño de verdad te tienes que ir

Bombon F- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí burbuja

Bellota F- vale pero antes de que te vayas ven con nosotras te tenemos que mostrar algo

Salieron al jardín trasero y allí estaban los chicos brick y butch con micrófonos y bomer instalando una especie de bocina

Bombon F- ¿Qué está pasando aquí chicas?

Bellota F- solo escucha y después podrás irte si eso es lo que quieres

Bombon F- ah bien

Va

Cuando yo te vi

Mi primer amor

Algo que no deja de hacer palpitar mi corazón

Me temblaron las piernas

Vi el mundo borroso

Y me invadió el olor a fresa que ahora lle-vas en tu bo-lso

Puede que el poema, no sea ya lo mío

Pero voy a intentar sacudir tu cuando paa que me conozcas de verdad

Puede que el primer plano no sea tu mejor opción

Pero nadie llega más lejos que este ardido corazón

Pero te aseguro que nadie llegara más alto ni más lejos o al espacio sideral

Solo con un amor, que te canta esta canción

De un pobre chico al que le palpita el corazón

Por ti

Sé que no soy el único chico que ronda a tu alrededor

Mi dulce bombon

Creo que no eh podido demostrar

Lo que mi corazón siente

Y no lo puedo callar

Cuando te vi después de tanto

Algo fue diferente

Y no se en que momento

Se me nublo la mente

Después de la batalla

No pude dejar de pensar en ti

En tu sonrisa que me inspira

Como para volar hasta Haití

Quiero ya robarte

Quiero robar tu corazón

Ese día me traumaste

Me quede en el sillón

Tu pelo tan perfecto

Tu sonrisa tan radiante

No pude evitar verlo

Tú eras deslumbrante

Y solo pude pensar

¡Que chica tan genial!

Luego tuve que invitarte

Para empezar así mi plan

Yo ya quería casarme

Pero no quería asustarte

Pensé que después de un tiempo

Seria todo más campante

Sé que te decepcionaste

Pero yo no soy perfecto

Tú en cambio eres la mezcla de mil sueños sin defecto

Me rifo los ojos

Me tiro un balazo

Bulevar conmigo nena

Yo sin ti de aquí no paso

Quiero consentirte y que seas mi princesa adorada

Quiero que vivamos juntos en nuestra propia tierra encantada

No me entiendas mal

Yo vengo en buen plan

Pero yo sé que sin ti mi vida ya es todo un fracaso

Y cálmate mi amor

No quiero tu rencor

Solo quiero hacer que la pases bien y no me des el avión

Pongo toda mi esperanza

Y mi fuerza en combate

Sí que sí que si eso por ti sí que me late

Caplim

Mi dulce Bombon

Malvavisco sin igual

No me dejes de centón

Vallamos juntos a volar

A ver mi princesita

Vamos a imaginar

Una tierra a la que solo tú y yo podamos llegar

Y así poder encontrarnos

Y ser felices como en los cuentos

Tú serás la princesa

Y yo el valiente guerrero

Que peleara por ti

Y nunca se rendirá

Que bajo todas las circunstancias el siempre fiel a ti te amara

Oh si

Me per-do-nas mi a-mor?

Yo no quie-ro tu co-ra-je

a-ho-ra voy a hacer-te una peti-cion

Aunque se ve-ri-a me-jor con tra-je

Pero sa-bes que no soy a-si

asi que a-ho-ravoy a pre-gun-tar

¿Quieres ser mi es-po-sa y es-tar con-mi-go has-ta el fi-nal?

Hacer-me el hom-bre mas fe-liz de la tie-rra, si no es que el mun-do

Creo que es lo mismo pero en fin va-mos al pun- to

¿diri-as que si? Mi amor, es que sin-ti ya-no –puedo res-pi-rar, sin ti mi al-ma ni puede va-lar, mi corazón va a ex -plo-tar y me voy a moriiiiiiiir solo

Es que yo sin ti mi amor no siento ganas de res-pi-rar, ya no quier ca-mi-nar y no puedo sentiiiiir los ojos

DI QUE SI PERO YA , A MI HERMANO TONTO

ESTE NI RESPIRA CUANDO SE QUEDA SOLO

SE PONE COLORADO CUANDO ALGUIEN SE TE ACERCA

HIZO POLVO UNA UNA BUENA ROCA CUANDO SE TE ACERCO EL CHICO PERREIRA

SE QUEDABA BABEANDO CUANDO VEIA TUS FOTOS EN REVISTAS

Y NO PUEDO NI IMAGINAR DE DONDE SACO ESAS AMATISTAS

YA SABEMOS QUE ES TONTO, Y TAMPOCO ES MUY VALIENTE

PERO SI LO ABANDONAS YA ACABASTE CON SU MENTE

Y AUNQUE DEA TARADO, LO QUEREMOS ENCERIO

TODOS LO APOYAMOS Y LO VINIMOS A ACOMPAÑAR

PARA QUE ACEPTES ESE ANILLO Y LO ACOMPAÑES AL ALTAR

AHORA DI QUE SI, QUE NO SE QUE ME ESTA PASANDO

MIRAME NOMAS ESQUE YA ESTOY CANTANDO

Y PARA REMATAR YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ROGANDO

PERO ENTIENDE QUE EL TE AMA ERES CASI SU SANTO

DI QUE SI DE UNA VEZ, QUE YA DE ESTO ME ESTOY CANSANDO

QUIERO QUE EL SEA FELIZ CON SU CHICA Y SUS ENCANTOS

OH SI

Entonces…. ¿aceptaras?

Bombon F-¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bom/bri-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Bueno creo que ya sabemos quién gano la apuesta, pobre brick si quieren ver su sufrimiento ya saben muchas opiniones para que allá un siguiente capítulo. Bueno también quiero agradecer a la señorita misterio por su apoyo en este capítulo, ya que ella creo el rap que cantaron brick y butch, para quien no sepa quién es la señorita misterio lean cadena traviesa para que puedan aclarar sus dudas**


	9. comprometidos parte 3

**ESTO ES UNA BROMA, CIERTO?**

 **CAPITULO 9: COMPROMETIDOS PARTE 3**

 **OKEY ESTOY DE VUELTA Y SIN COMENTARIOS PORQUE SINO ME MATAN.**

 **DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.-… SI ES QUE HAY ALGUIEN LEYENDO ESTO.**

De regreso con los verdes, más específicamente con cierta chica azabache desmayada y con un chico feliz de la vida por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos:

Bellota- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Butch- pues creo que como una hora aproximadamente, es difícil saber la hora sin tener un reloj o algo.

Bellota- y me podrías explicar porque rayos estoy entre tus brazos- algo sonrojada y molesta a la vez por el contacto físico

Butch- creo que las palabras correctas serian gracias Butch por evitar que impactara con el suelo al estar inconsciente, pero es demasiado pedir ¿cierto?- todo esto lo decía mientras soltaba a Bellota y ambos se levantaban del suelo.

Bellota- si y ahora que recuerdo, no estaría inconsciente si tu hubieras empezado con tus ideas lujuriosas- ciertamente estaba molesta.

Butch- vamos admítelo nena tú también lo disfru….. No pudo terminar debido a que fue callado por el puño de Bellota.

Bellota- vuelve a decir una idiotez como esa y yo misma te castrare para que dejes de estar de libidinoso- todo esto lo decía con una mirada asesina especialmente dirigida hacia Butch, mientras se tronaba los dedos para poder intimidarlo.

Butch- di lo que quieras yo sé que me amas, y lo acabo de comprobar compleeeetamente- con una sonrisa absoluta de victoria.

PLAZZ- eso fue el sonido de una estruendosa cachetada de Bellota contra la mejilla de Butch.

Butch- auch oye eso si me dolió, y ahora a ti que te dio como para que esta vez me dieras una cachetada en lugar del típico puñetazo- mientras se sobaba la mejilla. **(Yo: es un llorón, jajaja no es cierto aun así lo quiero)**

Bellota- ¡SOLO CALLATE!- mientras se daba la vuelta para no verlo más, ya estaba harta de su presencia.

(Como demonios es que en algún momento termine junto a este idiota, pero que rayos estaría pensando como para decirle que si cuando me pidió matrimonio, definitivamente tendría que estar drogada o algo así) pensaba Bellota.

Mientras Bellota estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos frente a ellos comenzaba a surgir un nuevo momento de sus vidas futuras.

Butch- pero que está pasando que acaso no se supone que no querías ver nada más relacionado a nuestro futuro. Butch estaba confundido ya que él no había pensado en ningún otro momento que quisiera ver, podría estar loco, pero no era tonto sabía bien que si volvía a ver cualquier otra cosa, Bellota se encargaría de matarlo.

Bellota- yo no he pedido ver nada, no sé qué ocurre, (por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, como rayos se detiene esto) pensaba Bellota.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en el futuro estaba ocurriendo un momento muy importante para las ppgz y los rrbz, pero especialmente para Butch y Bellota ya que era la ceremonia de ascenso de Butch, hoy lo nombrarían teniente mayor de la marina de oriente ( **yo: obviamente esto es ficticio ya que yo no sé de cargos en el ejército)**

La ceremonia se estaba llevando a cabo en la base central de la marina la cual se encontraba en uno de los puertos más importantes de la ciudad de Saltadilla, en este día tan importante estaban presentantes cientos de personas desde gente poderosa y de gran estatus como lo son el alcalde de Saltadilla, princesa junto a su prometido y familia, también gente del ejército y marina de gran alto rango al igual que algunos cadetes y soldados, claro que tampoco podían faltar los rrbz y las ppgz, pero Bellota en esta ocasión venia acompañada de su familia ya que al ser el ascenso de Butch era también una ocasión importante para ellos porque después de siete años de noviazgo con Bellota él había logrado convertirse en parte de la familia.

Brick F- ¡HEY HERMANO! Ya estamos aquí- esto lo decía mientras se acercaba hacia Butch el cual se encontraba junto algunos compañeros de la marina.

Butch F- me alegro, estaban tardando demasiado.

Boomer F- lo siento Butch, pero las chicas se estaban tardando demasiado en arreglarse, ya sabes cómo son las chicas.

Bom/bur F-¡HEY! No nos quieran culpar a nosotras, nos tardamos porque todavía tuvimos que ir a recoger a la familia de Bellota.

Bellota F-¡WOW! Alto ahí la única y verdadera razón de que nos tardáramos era porque ustedes no se decidían por un vestido no quieran culpar a mi familia porque ellos no se demoraron nada en salir, a diferencia de ciertas personas que tengo en frente- Bellota estaba un poco indignada porque culparan a su familia de la tardanza.

Butch F- JAJAJA venga todos tranquillos, e realidad llegaron justo a tiempo todavía no ha ocurrido nada- esto lo decía mientras se acercaba hacia Bellota- te vez hermosa.

Bellota F- gracias- mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- tu tampoco te vez nada mal, te sienta muy bien ese uniforme de teniente.

Dai F – vaya es que acoso ustedes nunca pierden oportunidad para coquetear- lo decía en un tono de burla.

Shou F- ¡DIAG! que asco, demasiada miel para mis ojos- esto lo decía el hermano menor de Bellota el cual estaba fingiendo estar punto de vomitarse.

Bellota F- enserio ¿ustedes también van a empezar a molestar?- realmente le fastidiaba que sus hermanos le hicieran burla.

Dai F- ¡OH! Venga hermanita es solo una inocente bromita.

Bellota F- pues no me hizo gracia alguna- si las miradas mataran, Dai estaría ahora mismo agonizando en el suelo.

Shou F-¿y dime a ti que te causa gracia últimamente aguafiestas?

Padre de Bellota- dejen en paz a su hermana ya chicos- esto lo decía mientras se acercaba a Butch y Bellota junto a su esposa- felicidades por tu ascenso Butch.

Butch F- muchas gracias señor- mientras tanto el padre de Bellota le daba un apretón de manos y una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

Padre de Bellota- venga deja los formalismos, ya hace tiempo que eres parte de la familia.

Soldado- disculpen que los interrumpa pero ya es hora de que dé comienzo la ceremonia, podrían por favor pasar todos a sus lugares.

Bombon F- bueno ya escucharon todos hora de ir a nuestros lugares, suerte Butch no te vayas a poner nervioso- todo esto lo decía mientras se retiraba del lugar y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Butch F- gracias cuñada.

Brick F- va enserio, si haces el ridículo juro que dejo de considerarte mi hermano.

Boomer F- déjalo en paz Brick, no exageres, suerte hermano.

Burbuja F- ¡SUERTE CUÑADO!- mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le levantaba los pulgares.

Butch F- ¿y tú no me vas a dar suerte?

Bellota F- creo que tienes buena suerte de sobra, así que no lo arruines- decía esto mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro y se alejaba con su familia.

Todos ya se encontraban en sus lugares los chicos se encontraban en la primera fila junto a la familia de Bellota. El sonido del micrófono se hizo presente y todos guardaron silencio, un hombre de edad algo avanzada pero de igual forma bien parecido y muy bien conservado, con el mismo uniforme que Butch se encontraba en el pódium listo para hablar.

Sean todos bienvenidos a esta celebración tan memorable que se lleva a cabo este día, hoy no solo estoy aquí para hacer oficial mi retiro y darle mi lugar a alguien más joven que yo, sino que hoy estamos todos aquí presentes para darle el reconocimiento que se merece a este gran hombre, que comenzó aquí como un chico rebelde, pero con gran potencial, que fue escalando hasta convertirse en lo que es el día de hoy, como ya lo dije antes un gran hombre, un gran soldado y estratega con una fidelidad enorme hacia esta organización y sus compañeros, pero sobre todo con una gran valentía en combate y por todo esto y más es que hoy me retiro para darle mi lugar. Un aplauso para Butch Him teniente mayor de la marina de oriente

En eso Butch se levantó y se dirigió hacia el hombre que hasta ese momento era el teniente, el hombre le dio un apretón de manos y procedió a colocarle la insignia que lo condecoraba como teniente, el ahora ex teniente le dio la palabra a Butch y se retiró hacia su lugar.

Butch F- muchas gracias señor Kiba, usted ha sido para mí un gran sensei, pero también hay muchas personas a las que debo agradecer por estar hoy aquí, entre ellas están mis hermanos, mis cuñadas, la familia Matsubura, pero en especial a mi novia Bellota ya que ella ha sido uno de mis grandes apoyos en todo este tiempo, siempre ha estado ahí para insistirme que no me rinda, que de lo mejor de mí, nunca ha dudado de hacerme ver cuando me estoy equivocando, de felicitarme en cada de mis logros, brindarme de su compañía cuando la necesito, hay demasiadas cosas que ella ha hecho por mí que siendo sincero jamás terminaría de mencionar, por eso es que con el permiso de los presentes le pido a mi novia Bellota que suba al escenario.

Bellota que hasta el momento había estado escuchando cada una de sus palabras con gran alegría y orgullo, al escuchar su petición quedo sorprendida y a la vez confundida, pero con todo eso accedió, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el escenario hasta estar alado de su novio.

Butch F- Bellota te he pedido que subas al escenario para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos siete largos años de noviazgo, sé que no he sido el mejor novio de todos, que muchas veces no he sido lo que esperabas, pero por esa misma razón te agradezco ya que no conozco a nadie más capaz de soportarme y quererme tal como soy y también de tolerar todas las estupideces que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, tu eres mi consejera, mi mejor amiga, mi mayor adversaria, mi contraparte, la más hermosa novia que he tenido, simplemente eres mi todo, desde la primera vez que te vi ocupaste mi mente y corazón permanentemente y es por eso que hoy, frente a toda esta gente y nuestros seres queridos- mientras él iba hablando comenzaba a arrodillarse y sacar una cajita negra de su bolsillo- dime Bellota ¿me permitirías tener el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- estando de rodillas y mostrándole un hermoso anillo de oro, con una esmeralda rectangular en el centro y alrededor del anillo como una fina decoración un dragón de oro con los ojos de pequeñas esmeraldas.

Bellota estaba completamente sorprendida no creía que el fuera capaz de pedirle matrimonio en un momento como este, siempre creyó que ellos dos serían los últimos en comprometerse y ahí estaba ella siendo la primera, vaya sorpresa de la vida.

Bellota F- vaya, tal parece que sin mí no puedes vivir, así que, que se le va hacer…si, si te permito tener ese gran honor de ser tu esposa- todo esto lo decía con una gran sonrisa de ego y felicidad mezcladas **. (Yo: enserio creerían que bellota dejaría atrás su orgullo pues quien lo haya pensado está muy equivocada)**

Butch F- definitivamente eres una chica especial- mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo índice y le daba un corto beso en los labios.

Bombon F- ¡APLAUSOS PARA LA FELIZ PAREJA!

Ya más tarde en la playa se podía observar a una pareja de azabaches.

Bellota F- y dime… ¿cuál fue la razón para pedirme matrimonio justo hoy?

Butch F- porque sabía que si te lo pedía enfrente de todos no te negarías, aunque claro no contaba que pondrías tu orgullo por delante.

Bellota F- bueno pues ya sabes como soy yo.

Butch F- si lo sé y por eso es que te amo- tomándola de la cintura y robándole un beso.

Bellota F- siendo sincera yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, te amo, como no tienes idea- ahora ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y besándolo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bellota- (si definitivamente tuve que estar drogada para aceptar)

Butch- vaya quien diría que nosotros nos podríamos poner tan melosos.

Bellota- definitivamente ese no fue meloso, melosos y cursis tus hermanos con mis amigas.

Butch- ja eso es cierto, pero entonces ¿te agrado lo que viste?- preguntaba Butch con aires de superioridad y arrogancia.

Bellota- si…. Me agrado ver cómo te humillabas frente a todos, definitivamente me hubiera encantado tener una cámara para filmarlo.

Butch- mejor cállate tonta.

Bellota- vaya ahora soy una tonta, que paso con lo de nena y hermosa- decía con sorna y burla.

Butch- pues si quieres podemos seguir con ese juego- en un movimiento rápido tomo a Bellota de la cintura, la acerco a él y le planto un beso tremendamente apasionado

 **Okey eso es todo por hoy ya que llevo escribiendo este Capítulo desde la 1:00 de la tarde y ya son las 8:30, así que espero que si alguien lo lee en verdad le haya gustado. Bye cuídense**


End file.
